1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door having a frame which comprises sections which are glued to each other. The invention relates also to a method of manufacturing a door having a frame which comprises sections which are glued to each other, and in which the frame shim of the door comprises these sections, which sections are elongated plates made of a porous material and are located in planes extending parallel to each other, which plates have longitudinally extending sides which are mounted to each other by means of a keyway-like connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known doors are provided with door frames having a U-shaped cross section, whereby the two legs define the lining placed on the two oppositely located side surfaces of the wall and the base of the U which is placed at the face surface of the wall defining the door opening forms the so-called frame shim. The two legs defining the lining are connected to the base of the U defining the frame shim by means of a keyway-like connection. These elongated door frame parts are connected to each other by the agency of a glue. The lining as well as the frame shim are thereby manufactured of naturally grown wood.
As mentioned immediately above naturally grown wood is used for the manufacture of such door frames. Also in case of using oak wood such door frame is hardly fireproof such that a door frame manufactured accordingly may not meet the fireproof standards which are becoming ever increasingly stricter. Furthermore, naturally grown wood is usually rather expensive.